


Majolish Model

by VioletStorm_fic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I blame the reader/MC differences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MC is the reader/you, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Themes, thats a lot of relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: Some imagines and headcanons on what it would be like for the Obey Me! guys to have a significant other who started modeling for Majolish.Gender-neutral reader.Warnings: Sexual Themes, Possesive/Controlling Behaviors
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 203





	Majolish Model

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings and tags please!  
> A heads up: I'm only up to lesson 15 ish, so I haven't had much content for Belphie; his characterization may be wrong or not suit him. I may come back and rewrite once I know more!

**Lucifer**  
\- He would be happy for you  
\- But also jealous because everyone in Devildom got to see you dressed fashionably  
\- While he mainly got to see you in the RAD uniform since he spent a lot of time making things run smoothly for Diavolo  
\- Surprised Solomon didn't also get a modeling job with you  
\- Inevitably he asks you to dress up for him _alone_  
\- 10 minutes into you privately modeling for him he's trying to take your clothes off  
\- If anyone asks why he didn't model with you he gets sad because he knows he's handsome  
\- You cheer him up by taking pictures of him and posting them on devilgram with sickly sweet captions  
\- He can ignore fans trying to take pictures with you but he'll beat them to death if they touch you without permission (or even worse if they try to touch you inappropriately; Cerberus would be ripping them apart later if they did that)  
\- Didn't buy magazines before you modeled but now he doesn't miss an issue, and buys phone backgrounds of your pictures  
\- Conflicted when you get asked to do more risque/sexy photoshoots; he wants to see them but doesn't want others seeing you when you're buzzing with sex appeal like that; he'll agree so long as you aren't completely exposed

 **Mammon**  
\- He actually got you the modeling job on accident  
\- You had come with him to one of his shoots  
\- A photographer pointed out that you would be a great model (much to Mammon's argument)  
\- Mammon doesn't want you on the cover of a magazine because he wants you all to himself  
\- You're _his_ human after all  
\- You tried not to model initially but the photographer made it fun so you ended up enjoying it  
\- Mammon couldn't get over how good you looked in the outfits Majolish picked out  
\- He tried his best to hide the sexy one so you wouldn't have to wear it (he really didn't want to share!!!)  
\- He's upset for while after but when the proofs get sent to you both??  
\- Mammon cries because in the photos of you both together, you both look like a couple (and he's overjoyed)  
\- Mammon is also super happy because wow, Majolish was right and you make a great model, but also because he could never take photos like this of you  
\- He buys phone backgrounds of all your pictures from Majolish  
\- If you get approached by anyone else about the magazine he gets jealous and doesn't let them take a photo of or with you  
\- But if you point out that he gets to take pictures with fans then he gets sheepish and solemnly agrees to letting fans take pictures with you (it's not about limiting you, its about limiting other people from seeing his cute S/O as much)

 **Leviathan**  
\- Confused at first because you're human but then gets super excited  
\- After all, you're super cute!  
\- He wants to go outside for once to watch a shoot  
\- Gets a little upset when a photographer positions you physically(like moving your arm for you or pushing your back a little for you to sit straighter)  
\- After the shoot he mentions it, worried that they might be hitting on you; you have to reassure him but it makes you happy he cares so much  
\- Buys all the magazines you're in; he doesn't share them though and even tries to hide them from the rest of the House of Lamentation (which is pretty easy except for Asmo and Mammon)  
\- You didn't think to tell him about a more sensual photoshoot where your expressions were _intense_ compared to your normally calm expressions for photoshoots; you were wearing something a little more sexy but you weren't completely exposed  
\- Leviathan can't handle it; he knows your bedroom eyes and its unreasonable just how sexy and cute you can be at the same time in his eyes  
\- He's a flustered and flushing mess when you see him next, because even though your image was already burned into his mind, he wanted to see it more (he ended up pinning it on his wall when you told him you can't make that expression all the time)  
\- Is totally fine with fans taking pictures with you, but gets jealous if they wrap an arm around you (they usually do)

 **Satan**  
\- Doesn't care too much about it until he sees you on the cover of a magazine Asmo is reading  
\- It took his breath away; he couldn't help but be grateful that the photographer knew _exactly_ the kind of lighting, clothing and positions that suited you  
\- It made him want to try taking photos of you, and when he asked you if he could you were surprised  
\- "They captured your beauty perfectly." Satan was always straightforward  
\- You both enjoyed doing a tiny little photoshoot together, and you insisted he take a selfie of you two together  
\- Later you find it in a frame on the coffee table in front of the couch he usually read books on  
\- It's also his phone background  
\- Satan didn't realize you had so much of a following that you had fans; when you get stopped at RAD to take a picture with someone he's a little baffled  
\- Otherwise he's fine with it; he'll wrap an arm around you protectively if a larger amount of people start hovering  
\- Except that one time a fan accidentally grabbed your ass(truly an accident: they were going for a hug after a photo and stumbled)- luckily you were able to grab Satan in a hug before he could move to hurt them. (No fans tried to even hug you after that; Satan's wrathful aura was terrifying)  
\- Even though the photoshoots have made you become more confident, when you dress in styles you don't prefer as much Satan always reassures you, and points out the parts of the styles that suit you, even if you don't prefer them  
\- Borrows the magazines from Asmodeus 

**Asmodeus**  
\- He also accidentally got you the job (idk if its canon he models for them/can't remember but I feel like he does)  
\- A few photographers and managers had come to the House of Lamentation to take interview style photos and photos of his lavish bedroom to give fans "a sneak peak into the Avatar of Lust's life"  
\- You peeked in to see what all the noise was about, and Asmo interrupted the whole thing to pull you into it; after all, you were a large piece of his life now  
\- They took a picture of you both laughing and smiling on his couch, and it blew up  
\- Asmo was so excited to do couple photoshoots with you, but also pushed you(gently) to do solos; he bragged to everyone and anyone that _his_ significant other was in Majolish.  
\- Gets a little envious when you get asked to shoot for a style he wanted to, but is vocal about it so you both end up doing it  
\- The first one was a harness photoshoot; Asmo helped you through the mild embarrassment at the way the harnesses made the both of you _ooze_ sex appeal  
\- You both did lingerie photoshoots eventually; but Asmo insisted that there be certain boundaries not crossed (mostly your preference, he didn't mind baring his whole body to the world unless you protested)  
\- Gets excited to do photos with fans, but has definitely smacked someone who grabs you or takes a picture of you without permission  
\- Definitely has a photo wall for the both of you; it makes him so happy, even if he is focused on himself most of the time  
\- Loves to be the one to pick out outfits for you for photoshoots if the managers allow it (usually they do because he has impeccable fashion taste)

 **Beelzebub**  
\- When you bring it up to him, asking for advice on whether you should model for them or not, Beel gives you a dopey grin and explains it would be cute to see you dressed in devildom fashion and on magazine covers  
\- But he does pout a little when he thinks of you going on a diet (which you don't have to because you don't need to, and Majolish isn't an asshole company that changes their model's lifestyles unless the models want to); hugs you tight and oozes with affection when you reassure him you can eat with him even though you never will and never have been able to keep up with his appetite  
\- He goes to some of your photoshoots because seeing you makes him happy; if he's not there when you're modeling then he's at the gym or Hell's Kitchen  
\- But he always comes to pick you up when it's done; he comes shirtless after a workout one time and you're surprised Majolish doesn't ask _him_ to be a model, amazing figure and all  
\- Gets sheepish when you're doing more sexy modeling- it excites him a little that you can attract so many people but yet you still chose him  
\- When it's just the two of you, he asks you if you'll wear something that you wore for a photoshoot or something similar because he thinks you looked so cute in it; especially loves some of the sexier stuff Majolish gave you  
\- Really likes to shower you in affection when you do this for him- he's kissing anywhere that's exposed and grabbing and hugging you until you're both cuddled up together (or more ;) )  
\- Buys all the magazines and even keeps a few that he really likes in his backpack to look at when he misses you; also keeps photos of you on his phone to look at from when you walk to him after a photoshoot since you're usually wearing something super cute  
\- His hoodie got featured on a cover one time because he lent it to you and the managers/photographers thought it was perfect for the urban fashion ideas they were going for that day  
\- He's okay with fans; he gets a little jealous sometimes if they take your attention away from a date or when you're out walking together  
\- Usually if he's not feeling like sharing or if you're not up to talking with fans he'll wrap a protective arm around you and kiss the top of your head before leading you both away from them  
\- Only gets aggressive towards fans when they're making you uncomfortable, but otherwise loves watching you interact with them  
\- You've made it a tradition to go get a snack with him after photoshoots  
\- If you decide to change your physicality (muscles/weight/just toning up/whatever) then Beel will happily be a gym buddy, and encourages you when you've made up your mind

 **Belphegor** (A.N. I'm lacking content for him; I don't know his personality well so I'm sorry if this seems bad or out of character)  
\- Totally on board for you and supports but doesn't really understand why you enjoy it so much  
\- Gets Beel to buy the magazines and reads them before he naps; smiles to himself at how cute you look, and how well they captured you  
\- Gets a little jealous and possessive when you ask for advice on whether or not to do sexier/lingerie photoshoots; he doesn't want to share you with the world in that way (but when you tell Asmodeus about this he gets on Belphie's case for being controlling and Belphegor relents, but you feel better when you sit with him and define what boundaries can't be crossed- you want both of you to feel comfortable with it)  
\- Doesn't like fans asking for photos- they can just buy a magazine  
\- But he can't help but admire the way you handle fans who go overboard with excitement at just seeing you  
\- Belphie gets super jealous when fans get touchy though, and will wrap himself around you after the picture as a passive aggressive way of telling them to back off  
\- Really enjoys watching you at the photoshoots he does go to however; you seem to exude radiance  
Keeps a folder in his camera roll as a secret place to keep really cute photos of you, courtesy of Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
